


Everyone Deserves A Happy Ending

by TheAmazingSwimmer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingSwimmer/pseuds/TheAmazingSwimmer
Summary: So basically, this is me feeling super bad for Alt! Carm just being created for Laura to go back and get the heart, so I made it not so much of as a different temporary universe but more of a different time/universe, that plays out similarly but is different than the canon universe. I know its a bit convoluted but I just really want Alt! Carm to be happy.





	1. Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> (So basically, this is happening right after the battle at the pit aka 1x34 for the AU, and for the canon its 3x25) (also gonna use little markers to switch between characters) (This first part is going to be in Alt! Carm’s POV, then Laura, and back to Alt! Carm, etc.)

You IDIOT! You let her fall because you weren’t quick enough, because you weren’t strong enough to face Mother in time. If only you weren’t so STUPID, maybe you could have saved her, kept her from falling in that awful black as the night sky pit, right into the jaws of that stupid light. You couldn’t save Elle and now, yet again, you have let Mother take away another girl who you cared for. “NO! THIS IS NOT HOW HER STORY ENDS! SCREW THAT! SCREW GIVING UP!” You steel your nerve; she will NOT get away with this again. You rush at her blindly with the Blade of Hastur in one hand and resist your urges not to rip her to pieces while you still can. Driving the sword through the heart of that wretched monster made it seem as if time had come to a screeching halt. You stare the woman you used to be mortified to ever cross again right into her soul and it’s pitch black, you throw yourself off the lip of the chasm and take that bitch with you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You awake in what appears to be a series of caverns and what look like hallways, which by the way, is a little disheartening. “There shouldn’t be anything down here, these tunnels were abandoned when this building was burned down all those years ago.” Something inside of you urges you to push forward, that maybe, just maybe something good is at the end of all of these seemingly endless hallways. After about 2 hours of walking and getting nowhere you decide to just quickly shift into cat form and start to run (its honestly easier to get around like this anyway, a lot faster too) when suddenly, a familiar scent catches in your nostrils and you take a deep breath…..”LAURA?!”  
What happened? Where are you? The last thing you remember you were about to get totally destroyed by The Dean, and then POOF! and now you are in some upside weird library, and is your shirt blue now? Okay, okay, don’t panic. There is a perfectly good reason why the library would Houdini me out of there, by the way, we should totally throw the library a party or something because we were totally about to be dessert. ANYWAY, we need to figure out why we are here and fast, before we mess something up and throw off the space time continuum. Now where to look first? In the distance you can hear someone screaming…”BRING HER BACK TO ME PLEASE!” is that Carmilla?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You hightail it in the direction of the scent and notice in a flash of light that you are following a b-blood trail? Oh god, she is somewhere bleeding out and I don’t know where she is or if I can get to her in time. Suddenly you see an end to the hallway, it’s a big door that leads to who knows where, but you have to chance it. For Laura. After a quick shift back to vamp form, you muster the courage and throw the door open and what you see you almost can’t believe with your own eyes. She is sitting there, behind a desk, in what seems to be the foyer of the old library. You look into those honey brown eyes that you know oh so well, but she looks different, older? wiser? more worn down? You start to open your mouth to say something, anything but nothing that comes to mind seems right. What do you say to a girl you betrayed? A girl who listened to you, cared about you, never once turned away once she found out what you truly were. You spent so long hiding your true self from anyone you could ever care about, and yet, she stayed. “Laura? Is that you?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So after looking around in your current space, you find…..nothing. It is exactly like your library, just a lot dustier, which is not good for your allergies at ALL. You start to hear some weird noises coming from the other side of the library door, it kinda sounds like a low growl and you don’t really know whether you should hide or not, when suddenly the door swings open and standing in the doorway a blast from the past version of the woman she loves (bangs and all) is staring right at her. After the most awkward silence of her entire life, the words seem to be stuck in her throat, is she going to say something? Why does she look like she is about to cry? If this is some alternate universe Carmilla, where is the alternate version of me? She speaks “Laura? Is that you?” (okay let’s not be uber creepy and just stare at her, which I know I could do all day) GIRL THE HELL UP HOLLIS! “Hi, Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1!!! Please forgive any terribleness, this is technically my first fic that I have ever put so much effort into, I literally wrote (like hand wrote) 20 pages. The last time I ever got this excited about writing a fic was for Chuck like 4 years ago.


	2. Blast from the Past and the Woman I Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Alright, let’s pick back up right where we left off. Laura gets warped into the library and Alt! Carmilla is on the hunt to find her Laura. So this chapter is going to be the two of them trying to understand what is happening and might be a little long cause, this honestly was my favorite part to write. SO MUCH SOURCE MATERIAL!!) OH ALSO: we are back to the dividers switching between Alt!C and L.

“Laura! Oh my god! Are you okay??!” You run full speed at the girl you thought you had lost and go in for a full on bear hug, but you notice that she immediately freezes when you start to get near her. “I-im sorry, I understand, why would you want to see me?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Carm! No, wait. I need to explain. I am from a different universe, a universe where we all faced The Dean together, well you showed up a little late, but you saved me, and all of the missing people. Also I’m sorry I froze I just don’t want to touch you and cause some sort of glitch in the matrix or butterfly effect that triggers Armageddon and I know you might not believe me but—Is she really? It's that all too familiar dry, sexy chuckle and it cuts you off mid thought and she is holding the bridge of her nose in between her index and middle fingers like she is about to say something.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yup, you’re definitely Laura Hollis.” “Okay, what do mean I might not believe you?” “Hello, VAMPIRE here, magical jargon isn’t exactly lost on me.” “Plus, if there is one person that I would always believe no matter what, it’s you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Listen Carm, or other Carm..in my universe The Dean is a god and she is trying to open the 7 gates of Hell and we have to find a way to stop her and I think that’s why I was sent here, at least, that’s what makes the most sense, because if the library just sent me here for fun and games then I am going to be super mad and-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Laura! Calm down, you’re going to give yourself an aneurysm. One hellish detail at a time please, and slowly this time. So In your universe, we all stood and fought Mother? We won?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Yeah, but everything didn’t really work out as planned and we were forced to flee campus, but surprise, that didn’t work either and we had to come back. You cleared out The Dean’s personal HQ and we were all set to have a nice quiet time when things started going wrong again. Long story short, Mattie showed up and basically told us we were doomed and—  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You don't mean to keep interrupting but she is throwing a lot of information at you, really fast. “Wait, Mattie? Did Mother call her? Why would she have shown up? She didn’t hurt you did she?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I don’t really remember why Mattie showed up, but she made herself at home, and no she didn’t hurt me, you made sure of that.” You catch the glimpse of a smug smile creeping on the corners of her lips and you promptly continue. After about an hour of Q&A and a whole vending machine worth of snacks later she gets stuck on the subject of them drinking champagne and star-gazing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Wait, so did we?” Wow, is Laura blushing, she kinda looks like a tomato at this rate. “I can see that I did pretty well, huh?” Oops, she just made her even redder, if that was even possible.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“N-no, we were, you were, always, I mean it was always…” Oh god you idiot just shut up before we mortify ourselves even more that we already have.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You can calm down I was just teasing you. Wow! I guess I am even better than I thought if I can reduce the human talking machine to nonsensical verbs and tripping over her syllables like you are mid stroke because I am that good in bed.” God, I forgot how cute she gets when she is floundering.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I-okay, listen you.” There goes that smirk that she loves, she wishes she was in her own universe so she could wipe it right off of her smug little face. “Listen, I admit, you have done some criminal things that have made sounds and words that I never thought possible.” “You happy?” That smirk became a full blown ear to ear grin, god she wants to teach her what happens when she gets all cocky, maybe she will just have to "remind" her Carmilla when she gets back. “Is anyone else here?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She changed that around a little quicker than I would have liked “Aw, that was just getting fun. To answer your question though, yeah, everyone is still alive I guess. I have been down here trying to find well, you. Last I heard Danny rounded up the remaining sisters and went to make sure the missing people were taken care of, with Kirsch right on her heels, and the ginger twins are still kicking. Everyone is safe, well almost everyone.” Damnit, don’t cry in front of Laura, just because you screwed up and didn’t get to her in time doesn’t mean this is her problem now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey, it’s okay. I forgive you, and I know other me will as well." Her face softened and she is looking right at you with that familiar smile. She welcomes my hand as I reach out and wipe some of the tears running down her face she seems open to the gesture and just looks at you like she is thanking you with her eyes. You really don't want to dwell on possibly dead you so changing the subject seems like a good idea. “You said something about footprints earlier?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Something about her wiping the tears from your face was so comforting and yet a tad bittersweet, since you don't know yet if your Laura is even still alive. She changes the subject, I guess that's okay, she seems like she cares about whether we find her or not. “Y-yeah sorry, after you fell, I kinda went a little crazy and admittedly shouldn’t have put the entire force of my weight into the thrust with the sword because the next thing I knew I was falling into the pit with her. I woke up and started walking, and figured cat form would be faster so I shifted and picked up a scent that led me here, or at least to that door.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hmm, I wonder if those footprints were actually mine or not.” A loud beeping interrupts your thought train and a familiar little face lights up on the monitor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I believe I may be able to help. But it will take action from both parties present.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WOOOOO JP IS BACK, btw sorry)


	3. Another One Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is probably going to get a bit convoluted but I REALLY just want Alt! Carm to be happy so heeere we go! Also JP! (starts with Laura) (may be a silly twist near the end so just bear with me)

“So, you’re telling me this universe has a living Vordenburg, and his heart is our only hope? I don’t know if I could kill him again, I mean last time I was barely able to do it and that was when I thought he was going to kill Carmilla.” I guess me mentioning saving Carmilla startled her because she is staring right at me with what I can only describe as a mixture of disbelief and horror.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Laura, saved me? But I am the one that is supposed to be keeping her safe, what did I do that could have put her in that position? Also, did she just say his heart, but that would mean she would actually have to, no, I can't just sit by and do nothing. Say something you idiot, before it's too late. We might as well try to sway things in the direction of our interests as well. “I could do it. One condition though, Mr. Roboto.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What could I possibly do for you, Miss Karnstein?” What is she going to have me do for her, I do hope it’s not something too horribly violent?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I want to know if MY Laura is here, I know she came through the tunnels down here, but I lost her scent at the door.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I-I am so terribly sorry, I couldn’t tell you, that would be information that would have to come from the library, and it is awfully weak after sending Miss Hollis here on such short notice.” Oh no, she did not like that answer, thank goodness I am safe in this computer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“LISTEN YOU SACK OF DUSTY-“ oh no Laura is looking at me like I am a monster again, calm down Karnstein “I’m sorry, I just really need to find Laura, and I know she came this way and somehow got transported somewhere through that door, so please, is MY Laura here?” At least Laura isn’t wincing anymore, what did she think I was going to do?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A loud rumble and what could only be described as a sigh came from the walls of the Library as if it was telling a child “Fine.”)  
“Ah, Miss Karnstein? The library would like me to tell you where Miss Hollis is, after all you did quote “Ask so nicely” and the library is a reasonable, uh, entity. You are right, Miss Hollis did come through here, not this room but the library tunnels but she was badly wounded so the library “guided” her to the safest place it knew where it put her in a type of healing stasis so that she would remain, well, alive.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“Oh alright, well where is she and how do I get to her?” One more excuse and this stack of code is going to get deleted, I need to find Laura before it’s too late, again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well, we have upheld our end of the bargain, Miss Karnstein and we did have a deal, the heart for the location of Miss Hollis.” Please just let her believe this bluff, just once.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Right, okay, back in a flash.” Why am I grinning? I don’t even fully know if I can trust the malware enough to know that him and this stack of books will uphold their end and give me back the person I care about most in the world. Now where to find that walking meatsack?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So JP? Am I like sleeping beauty wake up with true love’s kiss dead or?” I really hope that this horrible nightmare can just be ended with a dumb kiss so she can get back and give her Carmilla a BIG dumb kiss, at this point I don’t know when I’ll be getting to go home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Unfortunately, it’s a little more keeping you in a permanent stasis bubble so you won’t bleed out, the library bubbled her as soon as it found her, she was barely alive and we have tried all we can but, I do not believe there is any way to actually save her.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh shit, JP lied to the very determined, very powerful vampire who could rip me to shreds without even exerting effort. “JP! You lied to her? What happens when she comes back with that heart and we have to tell her that we are leaving? That we lied? If that is your best plan you should probably go ahead and tell the library to warm up the beam laser because I will have to get out of here, fast, once I have that heart.” Just then just out of earshot a thud like a book falling to the ground, but squishy? Oh no, Carm. “Carm! I can explain!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Don’t bother.” I can’t believe SHE would do this to ME, I’ll show her. *SQUISH* There goes that, now pancake resembling, beating heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She squished it, our one and only second chance. The miracle heart that could have saved Perry, now looking like a pile of strawberry jelly on the floor. “NO! Carm! That was our only chance!” Her expression drastically changed the second those words left your lips, now she looks like she might actually kill me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The red hot burning anger is surging through your veins and it’s like you are alive again because you can definitely feel the sense of utter betrayal punching you right in the face every time you look at those STUPID puppy dog eyes that are trying to calm you down, but you don’t need to be calm right now, you need to break, kill, maim, and destroy. “NO! THAT WAS YOUR ONLY CHANCE! I DON’T NEED YOU! YOU BETRAYED ME JUST AS SHE DID ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I really am the queen of saying the WRONG thing at the WRONG time, but it IS all our fault, we should have tried harder and try to find a way to save this Laura, but now I don’t think she will ever listen to another word I have to say. “Carm! Please, let me---  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” How dare she try to make herself look like anything other than the guilty party, HOW DARE SHE! SHE GAVE UP! SHE DOESN’T CARE ABOUT US! SHE JUST CARES ABOUT SAVING HER OWN SKIN!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That scream was all too familiar, the last time she heard that it was because she was responsible for Mattie being killed right in front of her. Just like that, Carmilla transforms and she is gone like she was never even there. Maybe it’s for the best, maybe she shouldn’t meddle in things over her head, she has learned her lesson many times before.

It’s been hours and Carm still isn’t back, I really hope she isn’t out somewhere turning a poor undergrad into a smoothie. Well, in light of this new found silence I suppose I should try and get some sleep and wait for either JP to come up with an escape plan or I guess just get used to living with a Carm that might try to kill her in the middle of the night again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT WHAT IS HAPPENING? Sorry, I had to involve SOME drama.  
> (OKAY SO TO BE CLEAR my AU doesn’t involve Alt! Silas just being created as a temporary thing. My AU is more of just an actual travel to another fully worked out universe, so that is why there will be no imploding of the universe or anything like that, I want Alt! Carm to have a happy ending so I decided to make an AU that would do just that. Also deciding on whether or not to include real Carm or not, so, let me know if I should)


	4. We Won't Give Up Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as I said before I wrote like 20 pages of brainstorming so I am writing these as I go and this chapter has Laura having a change of heart. (starting with Alt! Carm)

Okay, we sucessfully calmed down without killing anything, we ARE going soft aren't we? Anyway, Laura should be asleep so I might as well go back and sleep in an actual bed. The upstairs of the library IS cut off from the rest of it so, why not? It's eerily quiet in the library without you-know-who talking up a storm or incessantly whining about something. Sneaking back into an old library isn't the easiest task considering EVERY floorboard creeks, but somehow you manage to get back to the main room without waking her, and looking at her twitching in her sleep brings back those memories of watching her fight off those anglerfish induced nightmares. 

"You stupid, naive girl, why did you have to go and make me fall for you? Even now, laying there sleeping peacefully, after all that has happened, and after you lied to me and I may never even see MY Laura ever again, I still forgive you. This isn't your fault, and there isn't anything you can do to fix this, I realize that now." Shit, you realize you are speaking aloud and notice that she is starting to stir, so you freeze until it passes and she is still again. Because you really don't like the idea of her waking up and seeing you creepily standing over you, or worse screaming and alerting anything that might be hiding in the dark of this ancient space, you decide to call it a night and retreat up the stairs taking one final look to make sure she is still sleeping, god the effect that girl has on you is almost criminal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a well needed power nap, and noticing nothing has changed, mainly no Carm yet, things are looking a little bleak. I need to do something though, I can't just give up on her, I mean after all, she never gave up on me. "Hey, JP? You still here? After a few seconds the screen lights up and that same little beeping sequence sounds.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Miss Hollis, how may I be of service?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is there really nothing we can do about this universe's Laura? I mean if she is here, maybe I could at least try something, if only just to give Carm some closure." After all, you know you would want Carm to know that someone did something if it were you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She seems determined to do something, I guess we could give her this one shot? Right? If anyone could do anything, it would be the storyteller. "There may be something, but I must warn you, it is indeed a long shot and may not end well for either party."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The noise of that incessant beeping is the worst alarm tone in the world and you are about to ignore it altogether when you hear Laura mention your name. She is probably just trying to figure out how she is going to get out of here as quickly as-did she just? What is she thinking? He just said both parties, something could happen to her, just for the chance to help me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean it might not end well for both parties? Something could happen to me, that's what you're saying?" Even though the thought of you hurting yourself for the cause isn't the most settling thing you have ever heard, Carm doesn't deserve to be deserted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well you see, there is a prophecy that says the same word used for liar is also used for storyteller."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wait, you mean the liar's heart, the talisman? It's in me? And I could save her with that?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It is a possibility, yes, though there is no way to know what it could do to you if you were to try and use the power that it wields."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That sounds super risky and not at all fun, but it would feel wrong not to try and save, well, myself." I mean it isn't a very solid plan and it could potentially kill you, but you know that Carm wouldn't even hesitate if it were her in this position.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Is she really considering risking her life? Well, it wouldn't be Laura if she didn't almost kill herself for the good of others. There is a part of you that wants to intervene, but that would mean facing her after you royally showed your ass, and that doesn't sound like fun at ALL. You decide to just listen in and see how this plays out for now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, so first question, where am I supposed to find, me? Second, what do I do when I find her?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, you know that the door is magic, so you need only knock this pattern and follow this set of directions."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A set of instructions pop up on the screen and you jot them down on the nearest writing worthy thing you can find and proceed to leave when JP gives you a final word of advice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"These instructions will take you to the place that the library hid her, where she is being kept in stasis. Be warned, Miss Hollis, seeing yourself in this state might not be very pleasant."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No shit sherlock. Anyway, after almost being fed to a giant anglerfish god, killed by a plethora of vampires, blown up by a bunch of Corvae goons, and almost flunking out of college, you don't really know how it can get much worse. "If I have even a slight chance of being able to give this Carmilla a different ending to this awful story that she is apart of, I will try anything." Well, almost anything, she is NOT about to true love's kiss her own comatose body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At this point you are exercising the highest amount and intensity of restraint you have ever experienced. (Excluding that night of the party, Laura really did look kind of sexy in that super floofy top she was wearing)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright, here I go, off to be the savior of this story." Somehow you muster up enough courage to walk up to the door and input the series of knocks you were given. The door clicks as you turn the knob and you open the door to reveal this room that can only be described as the Tree of Life from Avatar, which wow, it's actually really beautiful and a little distracting when you realize you are literally standing in the threshold of the door staring with your mouth wide open. You quickly shake it off and take one final deep breath before you take your first step into this surreal adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could happen next? Will Laura find, herself? Will she save her? Stay tuned! Also thank you all for reading my shitty little fic that I got (super) drunk and just scribbled down on some paper.  
> I am still deciding on whether or not to include some meanwhile back in the canon universe or not so comments are appreciated on if that is something that is wanted.


	5. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the chapter were shit gets a little weird, but I love it. Laura embarks on her heroic journey to save her Alt! self. Also a little meanwhile Carm going apeshit because Laura isn't back yet, and so she takes matters into her own hands. Little twist near the end.

So admittedly when she set off on this heroic journey, she secretly hoped that it would be simple: find alt! Laura, save her, leave. You don't even know how long you have been walking but you swear you have seen this oddly shaped tree that looks like it has little balloons full of glowing liquid on each branch, yeah you have totally seen this tree before (you may or may not have named it "Beacon"because you got lonely and needed to talk to SOMEONE). Also you may have taken a page out of your dad's book and marked it when you passed it. With that little tidbit of information you turn and head in a different direction, shit, back to Beacon, SHIT that is like the third time we have circled around this entire universe. 

Time to take a break, thank goodness Alt! Carm decided to bring the contents of the entire vending machine back to the library. After a couple of chocolate bars and a bag of trail mix, you are just about to get back up and continue your search when you see a tiny little glitter of light come from the base of Beacon, suddenly the light gets brighter and starts to flutter, okay that was NOT there two seconds ago. As you get closer you can make out a shape, it's a...butterfly? But it's glowing so bright like it's irradiated, or magic. It flies away when you get close, and you notice a small tunnel under the tree and immediately face palm (of course its under the big magical tree that you are pretty sure is the only thing in this room other that a couple of miles of glittery grassland. You muster up your courage and head into the little rabbit hole, the deeper you get the more like Alice in Wonderland it gets, more butterflies, even more, EVEN MORE, until finally you come to what you assume is the room that JP mentioned. It is covered wall to wall in those little glowy butterflies and they are all surrounding...you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(~MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CANON UNIVERSE~)  
Damn it, DAMN IT, where is she? One second you were sure you were about to lose her, you were sure Mother was going to kill her right in front of you. Now you don't know where she is, if she is safe, hell, if she is even alive. You feel like you are about to explode and LaF isn't helping with her whole "Yeah, Laura is gone, but we still have to find a way to save Perry" and you aren't sure how more you can take. "Listen, I know you are worried about Suzy Homemaker, but if we don't find Laura soon, I may have to start killing things until I feel better."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, look, we can't do anything right now so the less senseless killing that happens, the better. Look the only way that we are going to help anyone is, and bear with me, more research." And there goes the book in her hand, now it is lodged halfway through the sheet rock in the wall. Jesus, I really hope Laura gets back soon or she will be responsible for the elimination of the entire dewey decimal system.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours of research later, you stumble upon a book about the mystical door just to your left, and all of the different places it leads. You WILL find Laura with this, even if it takes all night, or her present immortality. "Time to start knocking science freak." Wow, there are a lot of knock combinations in this, admittedly small, book.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(~BACK TO LAURA~)  
Okay Hollis, don't panic, it's just, you. Weirdly young and innocent you, before you were responsible for countless deaths, and releasing several gods, and basically unleashing hell on earth. A few years have passed since you were this young, naive, 19 year old girl who thought she knew everything about how the world worked. Surrounding that lifeless, frail body are thousands of the butterflies, they almost look like they are protecting it. The closer you get, the more you can see just how much damage that fall did to this fragile body (obviously broken bones, lacerations, bruises) how did the library manage to keep her alive? You realize you have been staring at this broken body for far too long when you notice you are crying. This could have been me, I got lucky, Carm made it in time to save ME, but this Carm just gave up, and now she is an empty hollow shell of the person we love.

Enough staring, time to act, you kneel down right next to her and swallow hard trying to figure out what you are going to do, but she was going to TRY(being the important word). WE CAN DO THIS HOLLIS, WE ARE TOUGH, WE CAN SAVE THIS UNIVERSE FROM THE HAND IT HAS BEEN DEALT! (imagine cool pump up music behind this) You pull out the instructions that you wrote down just for review:  
1.(knock sequence)  
2.(find Alt! Laura)  
3.(follow your heart)

Follow your heart, right, a little vague but we can do this. So, I really hope it doesn't come down to kissing my own comatose body because NOPE, I would have said over my dead body, but that might be in poor taste. Okay, so just touching her didn't do anything, maybe, at this moment we just take a deep breath and bear hug the absolute shit out of ourselves because that was the only thing that came to mind. After borderline cuddling for a couple of minutes and nothing magical happening, which okay, is a tad bit disappointing(I mean there is all this Disney fairytale princess eternal slumber stuff) you sit back up straight and after a second, think shit, we are about to have to kiss her right? Uh, here goes? NOPE! NOPE! CAN'T DO IT! Okay, plan C, uh, time to come up with a plan C. After completely wracking your brain for like thirty minutes straight, you are just about to give up when you have one last thing you could try and if anyone ever saw you do this, they may die of laughter because this is about to be the CHEESIEST thing you may ever do. With one shaky, yet determined hand you lay it down over her heart and close your eyes and you let out one long, labored, sigh. "Come on Laura, Carmilla needs you, and you love her, shouldn't that be enough?" Suddenly, you notice a very heavy dizzy spell set in and you feel like you are going to pass out. Also your chest is glowing? Weird. It almost feels like your life force is actually being leeched off of. You decide to pull away, in fear of actually blacking out, and when you do, you start to see movement in the previously motionless girl. After a few seconds, she starts to cough and stir, "What in the frilly hell?" hearing yourself say it is a little weird but, YOU DID IT!


	6. We Will Find Our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this will be a mix of Laura/Laura with a bit of the canon universe thrown in because I may be working on a cute little plot thing. I hope you all are enjoying my shitty little fic, I sure am enjoying writing it.

Well, now that we have actually succeeded at bringing someone back to life, we can take a breather, you take a knee and just try to regain your balance, it feels like we literally just supplied an entire vampire army with a little pick me up. Okay, she is starting to get up so you start to stand back up as well. She is looking right at you like she is staring in a mirror and after no initial screaming or flailing, you say its safe to assume she doesn't notice that you are not her reflection. A couple of blinks later and she walks up to you and starts to examine you, and you are on the verge of holding your breath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OW! Okay, why does it feel like we got ran over by a truck? Wait, where are we? Was I bleeding? Is that me? "Woah, this is an uber weird mirror, but if it's a mirror, then why do I look so old? And I wasn't wearing a blue button up before....WAIT A MINUTE!" THAT'S NOT ME! Suddenly your Krav Maga training kicks in and you punch this imposter right in the shoulder "OW!" knocking her right on her ass with a thud in the process. "What do you want from me, you DOPPELGANGER!" She doesn't respond so you decide to take one more swing to get her to talk, but she scoots out of the way just at the right time and this time, you are the one falling on your ass.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That hurt, a lot, damn it dad you just had to choose Krav Maga didn't you? Oh shit, she is getting ready for another attempt, luckily your reflexes have improved and she goes tumbling to the floor. "Listen! I came here to help you, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I saved you!" She dusts herself off and stands back up, I don't think she is going to try and attack again yet, but we have to stay on our guard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You say you are here to help me? Explain yourself. First, why do you look like me? It is super weird how much she looks like me, but older, more worn down, I wonder what happened to her, or if she is even real, I am known to have pretty vivid dreams now and again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, first things first, I am you. Well, an alternate version of you, from a different universe/timeline. I am actually a couple of years older, and I am here to save my reality, you see our Dean is trying to open the gates of Hell, and I need these things called talismans to stop her, and one of them I kind of ruined the opportunity to get it in my universe so the library sent me here to get it because if there is any way of saving our world from literally Hell on Earth, I need it. When I got here I ran into Carmilla and-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wait! Carmilla? Is she here? Is she? I have to go see her! She is probably worried si-nevermind, she doesn't care about me, she only cares about saving herself." You remember the last time you talked to Carmilla, you had just seen the tape of her agreeing to the Dean's demands and you told her to fuck off. You guess she is probably off somewhere enjoying her safety, she didn't care about our fight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey! Carmilla cares, she nearly killed herself jumping in after you and running around trying to find you after you fell in the pit. I mean you may be the only person she would be happy to see right now, just you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I fell in the p-pit?" Well, that explains the run over feeling, wait, Carmilla jumped in after us? Maybe she does care, we will just have to ask her ourselves. "Wait, why wouldn't she be happy to see you, we are the same person right? What did you do, Laura?" Ugh, there was something weird about saying that like we are our own mother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ew, that sounded gross, this Laura really thinks Carm gave up on her? God, I want to go home already. "Nothing, me and JP were talking about how you were pretty much gone and there wasn't anything we could do and-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I WAS DEAD??" Oh god, dad is gonna kill us, no doubt they have already called him saying that I am missing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, kind of, the library found you after you fell into the pit and put you in this room to keep you alive, but there wasn't any solid plan to save you they just kept you like that for a couple of weeks. I am guessing you were pretty banged up, I am surprised that I actually saved you. I didn't think it would work, but JP just said follow your heart and I just did the first thing that came to mind. I literally just yelled at you about Carm needing you and I guess the strength of our connection combined with our love for her triggered it." Uh oh, I said something wrong, she is turning pale.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"L-LOVE? Me and Carmilla aren't even dating, I can't possibly LOVE her." This woman is crazy, Carm is just a very serious crush, not love, its WAY to early for that. I mean, yeah, Carm means a lot to me, and sure if I hadn't been scared she was going to kill me that night of the party, I could have totally jumped her bo-WOAH train of thought, not the time for that detour.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ah, you'll figure it out on your own, but just always remember, Carm has your back, no matter what, and don't ever take that for granted." We probably shouldn't mess with this too much, we don't need to plant too many seeds and screw up all this hard work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"O-kay, well now that I have been all resurrected and junk, can we PLEASE get out of here, I am getting a very strong Pandora vibe from this room." Next thing you know, giant blue people will be surrounding us for trespassing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yeah, this place is UBER weird, but in some way kind of beautiful.." If we weren't pressed for time you could totally see ourselves just laying and soaking up all of the peaceful silence. You don't even notice the fact that she is already walking away from you and heading toward the door, until her hand is on the doorknob.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ugh, she is wasting time, we need to get back NOW! "Uhh..HEY IS THIS THE WAY OUT??  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You quickly snap out of it and hoof it toward her "HEY WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T TOUCH THAT DOORKNOB!" Just as the words escape your mouth she turns it anyway with an oblivious "Why? It's just a door...." You lose your traction and trip, basically tackling her and throwing the both of you RIGHT into CyberPunk dystopia. Shit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(~MEANWHILE WITH ALT! CARM~)  
Laura has been gone for a while, its been eerily quiet downstairs for a little too long now and admittedly you are starting to get a little worried. You decide to go down since Laura isn't there to stare at you like you are a monster. You make it to the main lobby area just as JP lights up on the screen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Miss Karnstein, if you would allow me to formally apologize for before-"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Listen, I don't really care for apologies, I have already forgiven the both of you but that doesn't mean that we are friends or that I am going to play nice." This guy is going to make me start to hate modern technology with his incessant pouting and groveling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't know if this changes anything, but Miss Hollis has gone to try and find well, the other, Miss Hollis."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No shit, Sherlock, supernatural hearing. "Oh, really?" We have to play dumb Karnstein, we can't have him knowing we were eavesdropping. "So what is the plan? I mean, what is Laura's plan?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"There was no solid plan, I'm afraid. We just have to trust that Miss Hollis has the strength to do the impossible."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, we might as well hang out here and wait for them to get back, we can try and catch up on some of those dumb totally not accurate vampire movies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(~MEANWHILE BACK IN THE CANON UNIVERSE~)  
WE CAN'T GIVE UP! A few hours and hundreds of knock combos later LaF is passed out on the couch, but you HAVE to keep knocking, you HAVE to find Laura, even if you die from knocking induced starvation. There are only a couple left, and hope is slowly dwindling, and after opening the door to hundreds of hallways and the usual volcanoes and frozen wastelands you were taken aback when you knocked and threw open the door to a mirror version of the room you were in right now. Except, for one little detail, YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long, but I wanted to cram as much as I could in there, also PLOT TWIST, we are gonna have some Carmilla/Carmilla action!!!


	7. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to try a little Alt! Carmilla/Carmilla. LET'SA GO!

At first you wonder if you are going crazy, the door opened and that is totally you, just different. You look the same, you just have bangs? Thigh highs? Wait, did you travel back in time or something? You totally wore that exact outfit last year, after the battle at the pit. But why are we in the library? Shouldn't we be back up in the dorm room with Laura? Laura! Is she here? Did the library send her back in time? No, that's impossible. You decide to stay quiet about the fact that you found a time portal and look back to see LaF still snoozing. When you look back your body freezes because it notices this alternate you is staring directly at you, and she has the same look on her face. Oops.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You are deep in dream town when you suddenly hear the door swing open and at first you decide to stay quiet, it could be Laura and you want to wait and see if she starts doing that thing she does where she just starts apologizing profusely. After a few seconds of no exploding awkward, you decide to take a look and what you see freezes you to the core. It's you, oh great. Did this stupid stack of books send you back too? Just then, she looks back to you and you are caught staring, what now?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uh, hey there. I guess you are wondering who I am and I can explain." Okay, how to break the news that we are her, but from the future? Shit, are we even technically from the future or is this some weird timeline without Laura?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, please, don't I know what's happening. You are from a different universe, timeline, whatever. Laura already explained it." Suddenly she bee-lines right for you and you aren't sure if she is going to kill you or talk your head off, either way she sits down right next to you the look on her face seems like she is waiting for you to speak again. "Yeah, Laura, well, your Laura came through her a little while ago, she was looking for a heart or something, I don't really remember exactly why. She promised that if I got the heart she would help me find my Laura. That didn't go too good, cause I walked in on them talking about how there was nothing they could do and how to get out of here and I freaked and ran off and when I came back JP told me that she went to find her. That is all I know, I don't know where they are or when/if they are coming back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What do you mean you don't know? You were here. You could have helped her!" Calm down Karnstein, yelling at alternate us isn't going to accomplish anything. "Sorry, so what, we are just supposed to sit tight and hope they come back? Because that's a shitty plan."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Listen, I know it is, but what good would it do to get us lost somewhere in time/space? Yeah, that's what I thought. Look, they will come back, Laura seemed like she was perfectly capable of handling a situation like this. I mean come on, Laura had to kill a man to save you. Yeah I know all about that, she pretty much brought me up to speed on everything that has happened in that other place."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, a bit embarrassing to have that shared. "So.." God, why did we get so weird all of a sudden? It's just us, why can't we small talk with ourselves? "What is your story? How did you end up down here?" Oh no, shit we hit some sort of nerve because now she won't even look at us.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Look, I don't know how things went in your place but, in this one, I royally fucked up. Mother got into my head and I almost let them take Laura, I almost lost her. Those things made her all stupid, but the part of her that was still there shined through and it felt like she could save us from this horrible story we have been put in. I should have never given her up, I thought that it would be done, but then I found out what was really happening to those girls and I fought back, but I wasn't quick enough. She fell and I dove in after her trying to find her, and I ended up here."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She gave Laura up? She actually let Laura become one of those mindless puppets? How could she do that to Laura? How could she just give up? Sure, we were terrified of Mother, but we would have never let her have Laura. Even after she turned us away and went to fight without you. Even after all that you still went after her, you loved her. "So what you are saying is, there is a world where we just gave up?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I didn't just give up! You know how Mother is! She would have killed us both if I had given her the chance! She shows no mercy!" You notice a change in the way she is looking at you and you suddenly realize that you are crying. Shit! She shouldn't see you cry, you need to remain tough, cold, aloof. You quickly wipe your eyes and continue with your story. "Yeah, that is when your Laura showed up and of course I quickly realized something was up and she explained her business here."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, while we are waiting we might as well find something to eat, you hungry?" You aren't really hungry, but you figure maybe this can suffice as an icebreaker.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Actually, I am, I have been down here for a couple of days now and there haven't been many food options after I raided that vending machine for Laura, which by the way she has a lot of weird recipes for the food down here. What do you say we look around for a vending machine that hasn't been smashed to bits?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow, that worked out pretty well. "Sure." You both head off in search of something to eat and have some weird self/self bonding/reminiscing and by the time you find some suitable snacks and haul them back you both are laughing and joking and you are acting like best buds. "You remember that time, in Paris when Mother popped up out of nowhere and we had to run through that cathedral right in the middle of mass? The look on that priests face when he saw you whiz by, he looked like he had just seen a ghost, or well, vampire!" After running through all of your past shenanigans you find you both have gotten pretty sleepy. "Well, that was fun, I am just gonna catch some sleep. You mind if I take the couch? It's a lot more forgiving than that chair." (or the desk ;) )   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Yeah, sure go ahead, I am just gonna head upstairs and hit the sack so if you need me all you have to do is call." I miss laughing, this semester has been stressful, and I don't think I actually went to a single class. I just really hope Laura comes back, or Lauras I guess I should say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, night!" With that alternate Carmilla climbs the stairs and shuts the door. Now that we know where Laura is, we aren't moving an inch. We WILL be here when she gets back. And she WILL come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhkay so I tried something with Carmilla/Alt!Carmilla and I don't know if it's good or not. Let me know!


	8. We Have to Get Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so back to the Lauras again, and their shenanigans.

Shit, what was she thinking? Just throwing that door open not even knowing that it literally could have opened anywhere, like a LIVE VOLCANO. Anyway, it looks like we are back in the Avatar room, but how, I swear we fell through the door, there were lights and music and then, black. After a quick grunt and a couple of blinks you sit up and you see alt! Laura pacing back and forth like she was waiting for you to wake up. "What in the frilly hell happened?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
God, finally she wakes up, I thought I was going to have to find a way back all on my own. "You're welcome. I dragged you back here after we got thrown into that weird ravey world, you were passed out on the floor, I guess you hit your head." You pull out the list that you found next to her "I found this next to you, I guess it fell out of your pocket. I just followed the knock pattern that was on it and the door led back here so."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Way to go Scully."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I try." You can't suppress the little blush that pops up on your cheeks, that was a very thoughtful comment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So now that you have learned what happens when you just open that door all willy-nilly we won't be repeating that mistake will we?" The look on her face confirms that she understands that was a stupid question to ask.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"GOD, we are super naggy aren't we? Uh oh, I have seen that look before. Here we go, tiny little gay Laura is about to start talking very fast and very whiny. Ugh, she is waving her arms around like a maniac going on about how WE AREN'T NAGGY! and HOW DARE YOU? I have to stop this before I go crazy. You smack your hand over her angry little 4 year old ranting mouth. "Look, being super loud and yelling isn't getting us anywhere. We need to get back to civilization remember? Now how do we do that?" Realizing she can't talk with your hand clamped over her mouth you pull it away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
UGH, I can't believe she covered my mouth, who does she think she is? But she is right. Now that we are back here we can formulate an actual plan to get back SAFELY. Okay so we don't ACTUALLY know the knock to get back to the main part of the library so you think of the way to break the news to this now increasingly more irate Laura looks at you waiting. "If I remember correctly it should be..." Damn it. Your bluff cracked wide open and you realize she sees right through it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She totally doesn't know how to get back. "You totally don't remember how to get back, do you? You didn't think about maybe asking JP about how you were going to get back?" Idiot, god we get dumb in the future huh?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Listen, I totally remember. It has to be..." Nope, shit. Maybe? No, dammit. You spend about thirty minutes of knocking, opening the door, saying "SHIT!" and repeat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(BACK WITH THE CARMS)  
Okay, so we got some sleep somehow on this stupid couch, lets hope alternate me got at least a little more sleep than I did. I don't want to deal with cranky, sleepy, worried me. You decide to take a trip and try to find something to drink in this god forsaken library, you really don't want to kill some mystical creature or less mystical and less tasty rodent, but you really need to keep up your strength, just in case.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, this bed sucks, you haven't gotten an actually solid hour of sleep since before the battle, you wish you were back in your old dorm room, you would just wait for Laura to leave and then crawl into her's, and as much as it embarrasses you to admit, you would cuddle up to her pillow because, it smells like her. (that's why you steal her pillow all the time) You come down the stairs and notice Carmilla isn't here, was yesterday just a dream? Anyway, time to commence operation stare at the door until they come back. Please let today be the day that you finish it. Please let them walk through that door. God, your eyelids are getting heavy, maybe you will just take a little...(oops)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(LAURAS)  
SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Why do none of these work! Just take me back dammit! Suddenly alt! Laura walks up behind you looking like she wants to try. "Want to give it a go?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She has been at it for hours, she is driving herself crazy. When she opens the door and gets a hallway she has degraded from saying actual words, although 90% of those words are curses, now all she does is make inhuman groans and grunts. I may as well take a crack at it, our brains combined should be able to crack this damn mystical doors password. She asks if you want to try and you respond with an inquisitive "Sure, why not." There is one pattern that you didn't see her do and you think it would be funny if it was the combo, kind of like people who make their codes 1234. So you decide to input the for shits and giggles knock 1 and a 2,3 pause 4,5 and you turn the knob without even a second to lose. When you open the door you can't believe your eyes, right there, curled up in a little ball on the chair is her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With a smug smile you let her try her luck, there is no way she could possibly-shit. She did it. "Hallelujah, we made it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"CARM!!!!" She snaps awake and her eyes actually light up like she is looking at an angel, god you have missed those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeee, they are back, but where did Carm run off too? Find out in the next chapter. I think that the next one might be the last, and it bothers me because it will end on 9 chapters, ew.


	9. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a reunion is happening! Beware of the EXTREME FLUFF! Also because all 4 characters are in one place and its just 2 different versions of each person I am going to label them: L, AL, C, AC.

AC:You never thought you would see her again, you thought you lost her, you betrayed her trust and you honestly didn't think you deserved to see her again. So when the door opens and she shouts that adorable nickname only she is allowed to say, you almost don't believe it. There she is, your Laura standing in the threshold, looking right at you. She looks like she is going to cry and you realize that you are already crying when you notice a tear fall onto your hand. She is so beautiful and you can't understand how you got so lucky to have her look at you like you are the center of her universe. You clear your throat and manage out a few words "L-Laura? Is that really you?" You don't even notice how fast she moved to wrap her arms around your neck, but the next thing you know you are breathing in the scent that could calm you down from any panic attack. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry Laura! I had no idea what they were doing, I almost lost you to it because I wasn't strong enough. I promise, I will never lose you again, even if the whole world burns."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AL:You don't realize that you are still standing in the doorway when she looks at you and speaks, she asks if it's you and you can't believe how beautiful she is. You are both crying and you immediately run right toward her and throw your arms around her neck and just sit there and cry into her neck, you know you can get used to the way she is holding you, you feel like you could take on the world, like nothing could ever go wrong as long as she was by your side. After about five minutes of just enjoying the way her holding you feels and soaking the shoulder of her shirt in tears, you finally look up and see her looking at you like she was drowning and came up for air. "I'm okay, I think..I mean I am in one piece so."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AC:You could just sit here and hold her forever, you catch a glance of other Laura wiping her eyes and you chuckle, you look at your Laura and she cried so much her eyes are a radiating shade of honey brown. You look to Laura and she straightens up waiting "Thank you, so much, I am so sorry about before, I was out of line. By the way-" She interrupts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L:That has to be the most bittersweet thing you could ever see, you just really want to get back to your Carmilla, this is an adorable moment, but you want to be held by the person you love more than anything on this earth. Suddenly she looks at you and starts apologizing, so you quickly cut her off to avoid embarrassing all present parties. "Hey, it's fine, you were just worried about her, there are no hard feelings."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AC:"I was saying, your Carmilla came through her last night, looking for you, I told her the game plan and we decided to stay put. Last time I saw her she was down here, she may have gone off to find snacks or something-" Just then she walks through the hallway, another interruption, great.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
C: Well after spending a couple of hours hunting and turning up absolutely nothing, you decide to just head back and as you get closer you start to hear voices, distinctly different voices, HER voice. With that you are sprinting in that direction, and as you round the corner you see the two alternates on the couch crying and hugging and just past them next to the door, its HER. She is just standing there, looking at you. "LAURA?" Suddenly you are right in front of her, then your hands are on each side of her face and you kiss her like it is your last. You pull her closer and closer until it feels like you are trying to merge and then she pulls away and you immediately look at her disgruntled. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Oh god, Laura, did I hurt you?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L: You see her, and suddenly your knees are weak and you can't move as she says your name and immediately cradles your head and kisses you with what you can only describe as the passion of a thousand suns, and you realize she is starting to pull you closer, and as much as you would love to totally jump her bones right here, tiny fetus version of them is totally sitting five feet away from us and we are making out like horny teenagers. You pull away and the look on her face looks like a kicked puppy so you quickly explain but quietly and in her ear, because hey you did promise you were going to remind her not to mess with you when you got back. "Carm, we can't expose fetus us to too much, I mean, they haven't even kissed yet." Her expression suddenly changes to extreme embarrassment when she realizes that you are right and she turns around to apologize profusely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
C:"Oh, god, I'm sorry you guys." The look on their face is priceless as they look at each other and immediately blush. It is a little weird seeing a tiny little version of them so innocently looking at each other, when all she wants to do right now is take Laura to the nearest bed and show her exactly how much she missed her. That is for later though, and you fully intend to follow through. "Well, now that you are back and you have set everything right, I guess we should say our goodbyes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AL:Okay, so they just totally made out, I mean I can't say I haven't had thoughts about Carmilla that I probably shouldn't ever mention aloud, it is a little weird to see an obviously more passionate version of them sucking face right next to them. Suddenly you realize that you have been staring and look back to Carmilla, who is currently slowly becoming a permanent part of your left side, and you notice she is looking right back at you. "Yeah, you guys should probably get back to your timeline before it's too late."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AC: You could sit here and hold her for eternity "Agreed."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L:"Well, we should get going, a word of advice to you two. Listen to each other, okay? I know that there will be times when you both think that the other is being unreasonable, but each of you have to trust that you both have your reasons, and those reasons are valid. You need to be patient with each other, after all that I have done, I had to learn that the hard way by hurting the one person who always understood me. Promise?" They look at each other with sympathy in their eyes and nod in tandem "We promise." Carmilla is looking at you like the hurt puppy again and you know that she doesn't like to see you recalling your mistakes. You quickly run your hand down her forearm and squeeze her hand in yours to reassure her, and it works as her expression softens. "Good, now JP, we really should be going now, and if our world is going to end, I would like to be alone and doomed with Carm."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AL:"Laura..thank you..I know you sacrificed a too much and I promise we won't ever take it for granted."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AC:You don't really know what to say, you just want to get back to the surface with Laura. With no words that you can find, you just nod and look at Laura and she can tell you are thanking her with your eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
L:You see JP pop up on the screen and he tells you to get ready. "Alright JP, beam us up. And Laura? Never forget, all you have to do is follow your heart." She nods with tears starting to well up in almost everyone's eyes, the last thing you see of the Alt's is them sharing their FIRST kiss and somehow a part of you feels like a weirdly proud mother. The next thing you see is the lit up library and LaF asleep on the desk, and Carm is holding on to you like she is never going to let go. When you realize you did it, you start laughing and wrap your arms around Carm's neck and kiss her, your laugh must have woken LaF up because she is looking at the both of you grinning like the frickin' Cheshire Cat. "Hey LaF." she responds with a nonchalant "Hey Frosh." and you immediately face back to Carm, who hasn't taken her hands or eyes off of you this entire time. "I love you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
C:"I love you too. So what if we are doomed. We have each other, AND science freak over there." The three of you burst into laughter and you don't know how you deserved to be a part of this wonderful story. You apologize to LaF but you and Laura have unfinished business.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(LATER AFTER SAID "BUSINESS")  
L: You explain all of what you did while you were gone, and she just looks at you completely invested in the words coming out of your mouth, like you are telling her a grand tale, wiping the tears when they start to form and kissing away all of the boogeymen. She is stroking your hair and you know you will be out in a matter of minutes so you just simply bury your face into her neck and take a couple of deep breaths and hold onto her like it is the last night of your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that was the entire drunkenly written 20 page fic where I try really hard to give everyone happy endings. I may or may not write some type of epilogue, idk, depends on the response to the ending. I am pretty happy with how that ended. Again, convoluted, but as far as first fics go I don't think I did too terribly. Let me know how terrible/enjoyable it was in the comments. Until next time *lesbian salute*

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any terribleness, this is technically my first fic that I have ever put so much effort into, I literally wrote (like hand wrote) 20 pages. The last time I ever got this excited about writing a fic was for Chuck like 4 years ago. Constructive criticism is very appreciated.


End file.
